Can You Resist?
by J ComiLim
Summary: When Amu meets famous actor Tsukiyomi Ikuto, how does she resist his charms!
1. And You Call THAT a First Meeting?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY.

**(A/N: Most of this story actually happened at the mall to some girls yesterday. The real actors were "Kim Chiu" and "Gerald Anderson" from "Tayong Dalawa" which translates to "The Two of Us." I only own the plot, so on with the story!)**

* * *

So, today, I was in the mall with my best friends, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase. We'd go to the mall once a week and we'd shop or whatever. So, here my friends and I are, trying to make our way to our favorite store in this whole freaking mall when a swarm of people were headed towards us! What was going on? They passed right by us and to the lecture hall of the mall.

"What's happening?!" Tadase asked. He heard the earsplitting scream of fans girls and fan boys or whatever.

"You haven't heard?" Yaya asked.

"Hoshina Utau and Tsukiyomi Ikuto from the show 'The Two of Us,' are in the mall today," Rima finished for Yaya.

"Mmm," Nagihiko agreed. "They're great at acting."

"Then why haven't I ever heard of them?"

"They recently broke up in real life, but they're still good friends," Kukai said. "Heck, maybe I'll go for that Hoshina girl," he snickered.

"Well, then let's all check it out," Tadase suggested. We all agreed to that proposal. As soon as we finished talking, another _**BIGGER**_ swarm of people headed our way.

"Well, we better hurry," Kukai said before grabbing my hand and going to the lecture hall before all the good seats were taken. Next thing I knew, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima were all lost in the crowd and we were in the front.

"You must _really_ want to see Hoshina Utau, huh, Kukai?" I smirked. He blushed.

"S-shut up!" About an hour later, Utau showed up on the stage singing 'Only Hope.'

"So, which 3 girls would like to come up?" the MC asked. So many people were jumping, standing up from their seats, hoping to be picked. "Hmm…tough choice. How about you," he said, pointing to a teal haired girl. The girl gladly hurried to the stage. "…you…" he continued, pointing now to a black haired girl with red highlights. "…and you," he finished pointing to yet another girl, but with orange hair about the shade of Kukai's.

They all hurried to the stage and I could almost hear them squealing on the inside of their head.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the teal haired girl.

"Jiyu," she answered, smiling shyly.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Ahh, okay. Why are you a big fan of Hoshina Utau?"

"Because she is an **awesome** singer and a talented actress! KYA!" she practically screamed.

"Alright!" she MC cheered. "How about you? What's your name and age?"

"Minako and I'm 13 years old!"

"And of course, why are you a fan of Utau-chan?"

"Because she is pretty, headstrong, and amazing! She's my role model!"

"Of course she is!" the MC guy cheered again. "Now, how about you?"

"I'm Kuurame and I'm 10 years old! I idolize her because she is the best actress in the world and the start of my favorite T.V. show!"

"Alright! Now, we'll have you play a little game with the audience. First, how about you sing, Jiyu-chan?"

She nodded and started to sing 'Meikyuu Butterfly.'

"Ooh, a Hoshina Utau song. Looks like she really is a fan," the MC joked. "Next, Minako-chan."

She started to sing the song 'Raspberry Heaven.'

"Ahh, what a great choice of song! Now, Minako-chan's turn!"

She began and sang the song 'We're in Heaven,' but she sang it kinda badly. She was off key and she stuttered during the first part of the song. She didn't even use her diaphragm. I could tell. _And_ she used falsetto.

"How magnificent! Now, I want you all to clap on who you think was the best singer. Now, who thinks that Jiyu-chan was the best of the 3 girls?" A lot of people clapped.

"How about Minako-chan?" Even more people clapped.

"And as for Kuurame?" Everyone was quiet. "Umm…well, anyways, you girls get free 'The Two of Us' calendars!" He handed them the calendars and they walked off the stage. "Now, who here is a fan of Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Almost every girl in the room was screaming like crazy. Kukai and I were covering our ears. Ikuto came out, playing a song with his violin. I had to admit that he was really cute, but there's no way I would tell anyone that! It's not my character and I'm no fan girl. Just a regular girl.

He was playing to the song 'Insomnia.' I don't know how he did it, but he made the violin fit into that song.

"So, we're going to pick three girls again! Who'd like to come up?" Everyone was screaming and raising their hand, hoping to be chosen.

"Amu, raise your hand! If they ask them to sing again, it'll be great! Our band needs this kind of exposure!" Kukai whispered. They chose a girl with pure white hair.

"But I'm a nervous person! And plus, I'm not that good of a singer! And I'd be the only one up there!" I complained. They chose another girl with nice blonde hair. That's when I saw that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was looking at me. _Wait…at me? It couldn't be._

"Ugh!" Kukai quickly reached into my purse, pulled out my cell phone, and threw it up high into the air. Me, being the fool I am, stood up and jumped up to grab it. I saw Tsukiyomi whisper something to the MC.

"And how about you in with the pink hair?" _WHAT?! _There's gotta be another person around me with pink hair. I looked to all around me, but no luck. Sighing, I flipped off Kukai so quickly that only he could see and made my way to the stage.

Since I've gotta go up there and they're probably gonna ask me the same question, I put on a 'sweet girl' façade, but I think Ikuto saw through it since I saw him smirk a bit and snicker. I sighed then acted like my usual 'Cool n' Spicy' personality.

"So, what's your name, age, and why are you a fan of Ikuto?" the MC asked the white haired girl.

"I'm Nanohana Merudi, age 16 and umm…because he's a great actor and he's kinda cute," she admitted.

"And you?" he asked, moving onto the blonde.

"Suzuki Zukiko, 17-years old and I think he's just amazing!"

"And you, my pink-haired friend?" God, can't they call me something else.

"Yo. Hinamori Amu, 12-years old. I guess he's a good actor," I said.

"You guess? Does that mean that you're not that into him?" he asked.

"Meh," I told them.

"Well, well. Let's play a game then, shall we? These 3 beautiful young ladies get to compete. What will happen is that Tsukiyomi Ikuto will flirt with these girls. Whoever can stay the longest without showing a smile wins a date with him. Are you okay with that, Ikuto-kun?" the MC asked the blue-haired boy.

"Whatever."

"So, starting off is Merudi-chan!" Ikuto smirked and got close to her face.

He put his hand around her waist and got closer. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. That's when the girl blushed and smiled slightly.

"Ooh! She lost! Now, it's Zukiko-chan's turn!"

She put on an expressionless face, but she blushed and giggled the second he started walking toward her.

"Ooh! She's already lost and Ikuto-kun barely even walked! Now, it's time for Hinamori Amu!"

I had my cool and spicy façade. He walked towards me slowly and put his hand around my waist. I prepared for this because I expected him to follow the same things he did with that other girl. He tucked my hair behind me ear and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hmm…" he started. He kissed my forehead and I still didn't do anything."You're really beautiful, you know that, _Amu_?" I still didn't do anything. "Wow, still not doing anything." He hugged me close and I bit back my blush. He looked at me.

"Wow! She's still not doing anything!" the MC announced. The crowd 'ooh'd.'

"Is that all you've got, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked him. He smirked and took a lock of my hair, inhaling the scent.

"Strawberries, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I like it," he told me. He blew in my ear and I _**almost**_ blushed, but I didn't. I'm winning. Today, I was wearing the usual skinny jeans, tank top, studded belt, and jacket. Why did that matter? Because he just carried my bridal style. I was thinking about wearing a mini skirt today, so I'm so glad I didn't. He set me down after a good 5 second. I leaned in so close that our foreheads and noses touched. I was never prepared for what he did next. He put his hand around my waist once more, leaned forward, and kissed me right on the lips! I was so shucked that I had no idea what else to do. When I was about to pull away, he leaned in close so I couldn't practically dipping me.

Great. My first kiss is taken on NATIONAL T.V. and it's all Kukai's fault! He held that for 5 seconds and let go. I flushed a bit, but still didn't smile.

"Ooh! She's a tough one!" the MC announced.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"That means you won and you get a date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I smiled in victory. _Wait…NANI?!_

"I **WHAT?!**" Ikuto put his arm around my waist once more.

"You heard them, my little strawberry. We get to go on a date together, isn't that great?" he said, smirking. I was on national T.V., so I didn't want to say something I'd regret.

"Uhh…I guess."

"So, where do you live? I'll pick you up," he offered. I quickly took out my band's card. The MC looked over Ikuto's shoulder.

"Oh, so you're in a band, huh?" the MC asked into the microphone. "Could you sing us a song?" I sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm not comfortable with singing without my band. They're in the mall, but I don't wanna cause them too much trouble. So, I'm outta here," I said before jumping off stage. I walked into the crowd, grabbed Kukai's hand, and ran out of the lecture hall.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Interesting girl. I don't know what I'll do with her. I smirked, thinking of what could happen next.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Oh my freaking God!" Yaya yelped. "Amu-chi just got kissed by a famous actor and they have a date tomorrow?!"

"Yup!" Kukai confirmed.

"And it's all your fault," I said, slapping him.

"Oi! That hurts!"

"It's supposed to."

* * *

**NekoBerryKisses:** Hmm…I don't know if I'll keep this as a oneshot or continue it as a multi chapter.

**Ikuto: **Continue!

**Amu: **Keep my away from the pervert! You can't do this to me!

**NekoBerryKisses: **Actually, I can. I'm the writer.

**Amu:** And what does that give you?

**NekoBerryKisses: **The power to do this!

**Ikuto: **I love you, Neko-chan, nya~! –thinks: What the hell am I doing?-

**NekoBerryKisses: **I know! -hugs Ikuto- But I can't believe you lost to Zero on the 'Top 32 Sexy Men of Anime!' –cries-

**Ikuto: **WHAT?! I LOST?!

**NekoBerryKisses: **Yes, and I'm also very disappointed in you Amu!

**Amu: **Me? What did I do?!

**NekoBerryKisses: **You didn't see Ikuto at that music festival! Well, at least I'm happy at the way things are so far in the manga. But when Ikuto was suffering from that freaking tuning fork, you didn't notice him and he was behind you!

**Amu: **I'm sorry, Ikuto. –makes cute face-

**Ikuto: **I forgive you. –kisses-

**Amu & Ikuto: **-thinks: WTF?!-

**NekoBerryKisses: **Now I'm better. Woah! –gets tackled by Ikuto and Kukai-

**Kukai & Ikuto: **Yo!

**NekoBerryKisses: **Well, I guess I can't be that mad anymore since the two people that attacked me are hot.

**Kukai: **I'm hot? Yay!

**NekoBerryKisses: **But Ikuto still beats Kukai by a _**LONG**_ shot.

**Kukai: **…FU-

**Ikuto & Amu: **Thanks for reading!

* * *


	2. Me? Why! The Forgotten Date!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY!

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"I can't believe you did that! You know how much I've done to try and make you kiss me?!" the blonde-haired idol complained. I sighed, knowing she would never give up her love for me.

"Geez, Utau. Even though we're both in the acting business, you're still my sister," I scolded, eating my chocolate ice cream. It's been about 12 hours since I kissed Hinamori Amu and she just won't let it go.

"But, Ikuto!" she whined, giving me that face. "We even went out-"

"For the sake of our company," I finished in a cold tone. "No one except for us and the company knows that we're siblings." Utau turned away to give up the subject for a while. "And I still have to pick her up for the date tonight," I added.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ she exclaimed, looking at me with fury in her eyes. I started sipping my soft drink, ignoring her rage. **"YOU JUST MET THE DAMN GIRL AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING ON A DATE?!"** Now, she wasn't just enraged. She was enraged, furious, and already past her bursting point, but she still tried to keep it in. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Utau. I just wanna see how long it takes until I can make her crack. No one has resisted my charms yet," I smirked, taking another sip. Utau practically glomped me. "…Not even my crazy blood-related sister," I added, silently.

"But, Ikuto, she probably already forgot about that stupid date you had with her," Utau stated hopefully. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

"No girl would ever forget about a date with me."

**(Amu's POV)**

"Oh my God! Today is the perfect day to go to the park!" I exclaimed to my friends, Yaya, Kukai and Tadase. Nagihiko and Rima had a date today, so they couldn't come.

"Yeah!" agreed Kukai. "Thanks for inviting us, Yaya," Kukai said, ruffling the girl with the baby-like attitude's hair.

"Kukai! You just messed up me-"

_RING RING!_

My three friends turned to look at me as the cell phone playing the original song my band composed, called 'Up Until Midnight,' vibrated in my jeans pocket.

"Sorry, guys," I apologized to my friend. Looking at the caller ID, I had not recognized the number, but answered it anyways. "Umm…hello?"

"_Ohaiyo, _Amu-koi," I heard a voice say. _Who the hell's this?_

"Who the hell is this? And I don't even have a boyfriend," I replied to the mysterious voice. The was a moment of silence, but he finally spoke.

"_It's Ikuto. Is that the way you talk to a famous actor, _Amu_," _he asked me through the cell phone. My face paled. _Oh shit…_ I quickly covered the receiver.

"Just a second, guys. I'll be right back," I apologized to my friend once more. When I found an empty space, I spoke back. "What the f--- do you want?" I asked.

"_Have you already forgotten our date? I'm hurt,_" he said in a childish voice. I could almost hear him smirk.

"Yeah, sure. Just leave me alone and let me enjoy the rest of my day, Tsukiyomi," I demanded.

"But I won't leave you alone," he said in a seductive voice. "You're…intoxicating. Just the thought of you gives me insomnia," he said poetically.

"Sha right! Good. Bye," I finished coldly before hanging up.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_You can run, but you can't hide, Amu_, I thought before I picked my cell phone up and dialed a different number. I smirked.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Gomen nasai, minna! It was just some weirdo calling," I told them. Technically, I wasn't lying because Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a weirdo to me.

"Ah, it's alright. You know, we were just about to…" Kukai trailed off as he stared at me wide-eyed. Everyone did.

"Hehe…okay, what's with the staring today? Well, I know the first one was because of my cell phone, but what's the problem…" now I trailed off, but jumped when I felt two cold hands on either shoulder. "KYAAAAA!" I squealed as I turned around to see the culprit.

"Tsu-tsukiyomi Ikuto? Wow! Can I get your autograph?" Tadase asked. _You've got to be kidding. He's a fan of Ikuto?!_ Ikuto smirked. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Only if my strawberry-haired cutie will go on a date with me _and_ give me a kiss," Ikuto replied, directing it to us all. Tadase looked worried. He looked from Ikuto, to me, then to the pen and paper in his hands.

"Tadase, don't even-"

"_Please_?" he begged. "I beg of you, Hinamori-san. I'm a huge fan of his! One date with him won't hurt you, would it?" he asked, very hopeful. I heard Ikuto chuckle.

"You'd get along with Utau. I have no doubts," Ikuto said. "So, whaddya say, Amu-_chan_? It's to help your friend, isn't it?" he asked. I grunted as I looked to the side. I slapped his hand away from me.

"Fine," I mumbled. "But no tongue, got that, Tsukiyomi?" I warned. He just saluted with two fingers. I sighed once more. "Looks like I'll see you guys later," I said as Ikuto locked his left arm with my right and dragged me to God knows where.

**NekoBerryKisses:** So, whaddya people think?

**Ikuto: ** Hurry up! UPDATE YOU LAZY-ASS WRITER!

**Amu: **Hey! Don't be so mean! Am I the ONLY one who's happy that she's not updating faster?

**Everyone: **…

**Amu: **I guess I am.

**Ikuto: **In the meanwhile…Hey, when's the next time you'll update?

**NekoBerryKisses: **All in due time, my kawaii little neko. -pets Ikuto-

**Ikuto: **-purrs cutely-


	3. Ununderstandable

NekoBerryKisses, who can also be known as Natsuki Nanohana, was staring intently at the empty page on Microsoft Word 2007 when she heard a sudden slamming of the door. It was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Apparently, he was very angry at the moment.

"Naki-chan! You'd better have a damn good reason for not having updated lately!" the cat-eared teen yelled. His eyes were wide with PURE anger. There was practically fire surrounding him. She sighed and walked up to him. After tiptoing to reach his height, she petted him once again on the head, stroking his silky midnight hair.

"You're awfully adorable when you're angry," she complimented, smiling sweetly. He purred for a second, but gained back his anger.

"Then I must be impossibly sexy because I'm furious!" he yelled, pushing my so she landed on her butt.

"Itai!" she yelped. "That hurts!"

"It's supposed to. Now get to writing!" he demanded.

"And what's my motivation?" she asked, crossing her arms. Boy, that tsundere…

"Your huh?"

"Motivation. What will make me _want_ to write it?"

"Hmm…" he thought while scratching his chin. "Your poor, poor fans?" She shook her head.

"Try again," she challenged. Just then, a random Amuto fan had burst through the door.

"Hey! You don't care about us?!" She just stared at the Amuto fan with a confused expression. "On second thought, don't answer that. Just go type!"

"Make me!" the girl demanded. Both Ikuto and the Amuto fan took her by the arms and glued her wrists to the space in front of the keyboard.

"THERE! NOW TYPE, YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL!" Ikuto and the Amuto fan commanded the persistent writer.

"Although my wrists are glued near the keyboard, that won't make me type," she said, stubbornly.

"Do you _**want**_ to end up like Drosselmeyer?" asked the Amuto fan. At that point, all the Amuto fans came into her bedroom.

"Hey…I thought the people chopped his hands off because he was too powerful," the author stated, narrowing her eyes at the Amuto fans.

"No," stated the fanatic.

"His arms were chopped off by us…," continued another fanatic.

"…Because he wouldn't update his Amuto fanfiction," finished another fanatic. She was scared now.

"So…do you want to write or do you want us to bring you and your hands to the guillotine?" She sweat dropped.

"E-eto…looks like I have a lot of work to do." She started to type. Kukai looked over her shoulder as she typed.

"Don't forget the disclaimer," reminded the soccer boy.

"I know," she stated as she typed the words '**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY. OH, AND I DON'T OWN DROSSELMEYER EITHER.' Utau looked over her shoulder.

"And maybe some things where I butt in to make the story interesting," suggested the purple-eyed singer.

"Got it," she said as she typed away. This time, Ikuto looked over her shoulder.

"And the words 'Ikuto is the smexiest man alive even if he is just an anime character' in the center in **bold**, underlined, _italicized_, CAPITALIZED text," the pervert whispered into the writer's ear.

"I know," she said, typing away, and then realized what she had written. She looked at her computer screen.

_**IKUTO IS THE SMEXIEST MAN ALIVE EVEN IF HE IS JUST AN ANIME CHARACTER!**_

"Hmm," she thought for a second. "It is true though," she said aloud, then continued to write.

**--**

**(Amu's POV)**

So, here I am with Tsukiyomi. He had his arm locked with mine and he was smirking again. I looked at him for a second, then turned away. _Doesn't he ever _smile? _I mean…at least not _smirk?! _Honestly, if he keeps doing that, his face'll get stuck that way. Maybe it already is._

"Hey," I heard the blue-haired celeb state, breaking my from my trance.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at him. I never noticed how his blue eyes…GAH! What am I thinking?!

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me. I stared at him shocked.

"EH?! You took me away from my friends and you didn't have any idea of where to go?!" I asked. I was furious! He _ruined_ my day at the park with my friends!

"Would you rather we go somewhere _I'd _like, or somewhere _you'd_ like?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned in frustration.

"WHATEVER! Look, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my friends," I told him, about to storm off until he grabbed my wrist. It was light, but firm. It was an indescribable feeling and I know Ikuto felt it, too.

Just by the sudden look on his face, I could tell that he had no idea what was happening. It's as if the world had stopped revolving around the sun and the sun shone on Ikuto and I only. At that moment…it felt like…we had some sort of thing going on here.

All it took was 15 more seconds for him to let go. Fifteen _long_ seconds.

His touch was gone and so was the amazing world we were in at that moment. My hair didn't float in mid air anymore and neither did his. I felt like the world had dropped me and I landed in a pool of those play pins filled with balls.

"Umm…don't leave," was all he could say. I nodded unconsciously as he grabbed my hand softly. It felt awkward, still, so he let go. I had that same feeling I had a few seconds ago when he held my hand and let it go.

"Well, I think spending some time at that one restaurant. I think it was called 'Kokoro no Tamago.' I hear that they serve pretty good food," I stated.

"And if I get caught?" Ikuto asked, cocking and eyebrow. I raised one right back at him.

"What're you talking about?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a famous actor who gets attacked my fan girls on a daily basis?" he asked me.

"I've got a few connections at the restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," he stated. He suddenly carried me bridal style. We were in that world again.

Sometimes, things like this are just…un-understandable.

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Will you review this story as a birthday present? Please? –kawaii anime chibi eyes-)**


	4. I Lied

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

**NOTE: **I just went swimming and now I have sunburn with my arms and legs sore. You'd better frickin' thank me for this! xD

* * *

"Tsukiyomi, it's not necessary for you to wear a hat, sunglasses and jacket on a frickin' hot day like this," I muttered. "You'll die from heat stroke and… nevermind. Keep wearing it."

"Well, since I'm a celeb, I have to wear a disguise or else some fan girl will attack me," he informed the pinkette, ignoring that other comment. "Where do you plan on taking us anyways?" He questioned in a bored tone. He had no interest in her, but she _was_ fun to annoy. The girl sighed as they took a turn.

"I already told you: Kokoro no Tamago."

"But I'm not hungry," he whined.

"Ugh! _You're_ the one who practically kidnapped me from my friends. You should be the one deciding."

"Nah. You go ahead and choose. Just make sure it's not a restaurant this time," he offered, just following each step I took.

"Umm… how about the 'Kokoro Sports Palace?' My older sister, Ran, owns the place and the event of the day is 'swimming'. There are several private pools there if you prefer not sharing with anyone," I offered. _Plus, I haven't had my swimming lessons this week yet. I still can't swim forward, but I can dive and swim backwards, _I thought.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to keep me all to yourself?" he teased. I turned a shade of red that rivaled a cherry blossom.

"H-hey!" I stuttered. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Just kidding. Sure, but where do we get the clothes?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can buy some at the mini mall inside the store," I pushed. "Now, c'mon!" _I haven't seen Ran for _ages_ and we live in the same town!_

**~IKUTOISHAWT~**

For these five minutes, I noticed that Ikuto's been eyeing me curiously as if I were deformed and it's been getting on my nerves a bit.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi," I called out to get his attention because he was _still _staring at me like that.

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked. If you look him directly in the eye, it would seem as if he was going to pounce at you like a lion would its prey.

"Would you stop looking at me as if I'm something to eat?" I asked, very, _very_ irritated.

"Sorry. It just never occurred to me that you knew someone as famous as Ran."

"Don't forget Dia, Miki and Suu" I added. "Anyways, I already chose what I'm gonna wear. What about you?" Ikuto just blinked, then spoke.

"Oh. I'll just wear those dark blue shorts over there. You gonna wear swimsuit?"

"No. Ran lets me go swimming in just sweatpants and t-shirt even though it's against her own policy." Ikuto grunted. "What's wrong? The pervert disappointed?"

"…Yes."

**~IWANTANIKUTOPLUSHIE~**

I sat down on the side of the pool so I could dip my feet in the water because _somebody_ wanted a deep pool. It'd be embarrassing to have to admit that I can't swim when _I'm_ the one who chose where we went. I sighed, the sun beating down on my face. Ikuto noticed how I seemed alone and swam up to me.

"Hey," he called out calmly. "Why aren't you swimming? You wanted this, didn't you?" I bit my lip. Should I tell him? …Nah. He'd just tease me. I just know it. He has no mercy on me.

"Umm, it's just that the water feels pretty cold to me," I lied. I chuckled nervously, fiddling with my hair. I did my best to avert my gaze from him. He could probably tell that I was lying. He an actor for God's sake!

"It feels fine to me," he informed suspiciously. He could definitely tell that something was up with me. "C'mon. You're not _scared_ of the water, are you?" He teased. I blushed, clenching my fists.

"No, I'm not!" I cried out like a little kid.

"Fine, then. Be that way," he sang, getting upon the side next to me. "Just trying to help a FRIEND." Before I knew it, his arm was around my waist and he pushed me into the deep end of the pool.

My body was now submerged into the depth of the pool, bubbles floating to the top.

_Air,_ I thought. _Air, air!_ I couldn't breathe! I was running out of breath and I don't know how to swim. My world suddenly went from blue to black as my eyelids slammed shut. It felt as scary as talking a walk at midnight in the middle of an abandoned alley.

Was this how I'd die? Because of a perverted actor? Well, on the bright side, he'd get sued for killing me. He's probably laughing, thinking that his joke was just _so_ funny. I could almost _hear_ it, except it sounded like '_rmm, rmm'_ to me from down here.

My arms and legs felt so light down here. I felt like a feather.

I was never really good at any sports, arts, music, or home economics, so I was never really any use to our family.

Do you think that the pervert would attend my funeral? Nah, he'd be in jail. He finds everything so funny that he couldn't even give a goddamn minute to think what would happen if I were lying.

I did lie… just to look cool in front of someone. I'm so stupid! I always thought that this stupid façade of mine would get me killed someday.

I was right.

The clip in my hair slipped off. I could feel it. I couldn't see a thing anymore. I couldn't hear a thing anymore. I was dead. I knew it.

But the last thing I felt was… was something touching my back and dragging me to who-knows-where.

* * *

**NoraKoneko**: Yeah, so I'm a drama queen. DEAL WITH IT!

**Ikuto: **Hey, you changed your name.

**Amu:** Does it have _any_ meaning at all?

**NoraKoneko:** Actually, yeah. And so did my last one. Noraneko means alley cat, so I just changed it to NoraKoneko for 'alley kitten.'

**Everyone: **Weirdo…

**NoraKoneko:** So, anyways, I know that I haven't been updating since FOREVER, but I promise you that there will be a ton more updates on my next vacation! Oh, and prepare for an Amu Birthday special oneshot on the 24th!

**Ikuto: **So, are we gonna get a room or what?

**Amu: ***slaps Ikuto* No!

**NoraKoneko:** Stupid, Ikuto! You know I don't write lemons!

**Ikuto: **Really? If you don't what _do_ you do on computer all day?

**NoraKoneko: **Well, there's Friendster, reading other people's fanfiction, watch Clannad, Shugo Chara and Soul Eater, reread the Shugo Chara manga, talk to my RL friends on AIM and YM, look at tutorials of-

**Everyone: ***sleeping*

**NoraKoneko:** …You guys fell asleep on me. *whimpers* *gets glomped suddenly by Ikuto*

**Ikuto: **You _sure_ you don't wanna consider writing a lemon?

**Amu: **Don't do it, Jea!

**NoraKoneko: **Of course, I won't.

**Ikuto: ***grunts and starts playing with Jea's hair*Don't you ever cut this thing?

**NoraKoneko: **Once in a **blue moon**.


	5. Stop and Think Seriously

**J Comilim: **Okay, so here's the fifth chapter of 'Can You Resist'!

**Ikuto: **Psh. Took you long enough.

**Amu: **Quit fighting, you two.

**J Comilim: **You're not the boss of me!

**Ikuto: **And you're not the boss of us, either! You don't own us!

**J Comilim: **Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

**Amu: **Either way, both of you shut up and read. Kay? Good.

* * *

I could barely open my eyes.

And when I could, all I say was blue.

What's going on?

Where is everybody?

Soon, everything cleared up.

"H-Hey! I think she's good now!"

Who was that?

Doesn't sound familiar to me at all...

"Get off of her, man!"

Soon, I no longer saw dark blue.

It was all light blue... and a bit of white.

The sky, I assume.

I look off to the side and my eyes meet Ikuto's.

"What'd you push me in the pool for?" I immediately asked.

I tried to get up.

Ikuto wanted to help, but after that little stunt he pulled, I'm not letting the guy do more than touch me.

My legs were shaking and he offered to support me up, but I slapped his hand away.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know that you didn't know how to swim."

Oh, really now?

What gave it away?

The bubbles that surfaced a while ago?

Or was it the senseless kicking I was doing at the bottom of the pool?

"Look, Tsukiyomi, just forget about it, okay? Can we call it a day?"

He looked a bit hurt.

"If it's about what happened a while ago, I can promise you I-"

"No," I interrupted. "It's not you. Just take me home, please?"

He looked off to the side.

"Okay."

Suddenly, I saw Ran looking at me.

How long has she been here?

"Amu, want me to whip this knucklehead into shape for you?" Ran offered, glaring at the star.

"Ran, just forget about it, okay? He's taking me home now."

**~SHUGOCHARAFOREVER~**

Thinking about earlier, I just wish I could've learned to swim.

I mean, Ikuto does look like the guy that swims very well.

If only I had taken that opportunity...

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring.

Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was Kukai.

I answered.

"Hey, Kukai."

_"Amu? We really need to talk."_

Ikuto, huh?

I jumped off of my bed and walked over to my balcony.

"How did you get Kukai's phone? And why didn't you just use yours to call me?"

_"I didn't think you'd answer if I used my number. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."_

Tell me what?

Confess your love for me?

Too cliche.

Tell me how bad I am at making choices?

Well, that's nothing new, really.

Tell me that-

_"I want you to give me some time tomorrow. I wanna take a walk with you in the park."_

Well, that was totally unexpected.

"What's with the sudden plan?"

_"Just come. Please?"_

He sounded sincere for once.

Ha!

Ikuto?

Sincere?

You've gotta be kidding me!

_"If you don't wanna come, that's fine; but I'd really appreciate it if you did..."_

Well, I guess it's not everyday he acts like this.

There'd only be one way to find out, wouldn't there?

"Ikuto?"

_"Yeah?"_

"You've got yourself a date," I joked.

It's actually fun being the joker once in a while.

Who knew?

_"Um, it's not a date... just a simple walk in the park_._"_

Is this seriously Ikuto?

I mean, come _on_!

"Okay, then. What time?"

_"Eight. That time okay with you?"_

"Yeah. See you there."

_"See ya. And_ Amu?"

"Yeah?"

_"I'm sorry about earlier. Also ...thank you. I won't be late._"

"Um, okay."

I waited until he hung up.

What was with his attitude. It seems totally different.

I don't know what going on anymore.

I'm completely confused.

* * *

**J Comilim: **So, how was it? Please review.


End file.
